Justice or Anarchy
Justice or Anarchy ''is a fantasy action-RPG game developed by From Software (the creators of ''Demon Souls, Dark Souls, and Bloodborne). ''It was announced on March 29, 2015. The game has been published for PS4 and Xbox One by Namco Bandai Games. Gameplay ''Justice or Anarchy ''is an action-RPG where players customize the gender and physical features of their character in addition to choosing one of three character classes (Warrior, Enchanter, or Rogue), which determine the players starting stats and equipment, as well as a starting gift. From a third person perspective, players explore a continuous, open world. The player has freedom to progress any way they want, but to level up their skills - or "Meta" - they must mentor under a chosen superhero or villain. This hero/villain will act as a vendor of gear for the player as well as a quest redeemer. Akin to the notorious difficulty of the Souls games, players encounter persistently hostile environments with unrelenting enemies and bosses - death is a central theme. As enemies are defeated, metagene is collected, acting as both a currency and means to increase attributes. The game is not an MMO, but players can invite a friend to help in their journey through online play and chat. The world is interconnected like in ''Dark Souls, ''with some areas being available to explore from the begining while others are unlocked as the player progresses throughout the story. Each area is conected to one or several other areas and players will be able to find and unlock shortcuts in each area which will ease navigation through the levels in case the player is killed. Although the game takes place mostly on Apokolips, players will be able to visit several other locations and small space stations outside the planet via unlocking portals. The game will have a heavy focus on exploration and sometimes it will be required to use a lamp in order to navigate through pitch black areas. The healing system has been modified. Meta Tanks will be the healing items of ''Justice or Anarchy, replacing the Estus Flasks from Dark Souls in this regard. By pressing Triangle the player will use a Meta Tank to recover health. Another way to recover health is through the regain system. After receiving an attack from an enemy, a grayish bar will appear in the player's health meter, representing the amount of health that can be recovered. If the player manages to counter attack before the grey bar runs out, the player will recover a portion of health for every hit they land on the enemy. This system encourages the player to be more offensive, but it is incredibly risky as well, since the players are opening themselves to other attacks by nearby enemies. During their quest in Apokolips, players will have to face against nightmarish creatures, including demented slaves, Parademons, and flying hellions among others. The enemies in ''Justice and Anarchy ''have an improved AI and will be able to wander and patrol several areas forming large mobs to hunt down the player. The demented Parademons are able to talk to each other and create strategies to take down the player and the beasts alike. Along with the standard enemies, players will have to engage in battles against powerful bosses, another trademark of the Soul series. The game will also feature a day and night cycle, which will affect the behavior of enemies. Plot The game takes place in the DC Universe, on the mobile planet of Apokolips, the former domain of Darkseid. You take on the role of a newly inducted member of the Justice League who has been sent out to investigate the disappearance of a strike team. The player will navigate between exploring the entire machine planet of Apokolips and visiting the Watchtower (Hero Mentors) or The Swamp (Villain Mentors) to exchange supplies. Classes Warrior The Warriors are the tanks of the game. They specialize in heavy armor and heavy weapons, as well as offensive skills and melee skills in their skill trees. They begin the game more defense than the other classes. Enchanter The Enchanters are the mages of the game. They specialize in magic and enchanted weapons, as well as crafting and defensive skills in their skill trees. They begin the game with more mana than the other classes. Rogue The Rogues are the thieves of the game. They specialize in stealth and light weapons, as well as speed and ranged attacks in their skill trees. They begin the game with more speed than the other classes. Mentors The Mentors are characters located throughout the Watchtower (Heroes) and the Swamp (Villains). Mentors are skill specialist that, while they don't alter your base skill tree, allow you to adopt subclasses that give you additional special skills and abilities. They also sell subclass unique, specific armor and weapons. The highest rank you can reach with any mentor is 50 as of the game's announcment. To change mentors you must equip their class item (i.e. Superman's cape, Batman's belt), however these class items do not appear on the character. Players can have up to 5 mentors. Below are a list of mentors, locations, and subclasses: HEROES * Superman: Superman is located on the Observation Deck. Defender Subclass. * Batman: Batman is located on the Observation Deck. Crusader Subclass. * Wonder Woman: Wonder Woman is located on the Observation Deck. Gladiator Subclass. * Green Lantern: Green Lantern is located in the Hangar. Knight Subclass. * The Flash: The Flash is located on the Observation Deck. Adrenaline Subclass. * Aquaman: Aquaman is located in the War Room. Monarch Subclass. * Cyborg: Cyborg is located in the War Room. Engineer Subclass. * Green Arrow: Green Arrow is located in the Mess Hall. Hunter Subclass. * Zatanna: Zatanna is located in the Foyer. Spellthief Subclass. * Shazam: Shazam is located on the Observation Deck. Herculean Subclass. * Raven: Raven is located in the Foyer. Bloodborn Subclass. * Hawkman: Hawkman is located in the Foyer. Purifier Subclass. * Martian Manhunter: Martian Manhunter is located on the Flight Deck. Shifter Subclass. * Red Tornado: Red Tornado is located on the Flight Deck. Disaster Subclass. * Black Canary: Black Canary is located in the Foyer. Screecher Subclass. * Vixen: Vixen is located in the Mess Hall. Bestial Subclass. * Firestorm: Firestorm is located in the Foyer. Inferno Subclass. * Black Lightning: Black Lightning is located in the Hangar. Volt Subclass. * Nightwing: Nightwing is located in the Training Room. Gadgeteer Subclass. * Dr. Fate: Dr. Fate is located in the Trophy Room. Judicator Subclass. * Blue Beetle: Blue Beetle is located in the Training Room. Reach Subclass. * Katana: Katana is located in the Training Room. Imperial Subclass. * The Atom: Located on the Flight Deck. Molecular Subclass. * Stargirl: Stargirl is located in the Trophy Room. Patriot Subclass. * Supergirl: Supergirl is located in the Training Room. Bullet Subclass. * Powergirl: Powergirl is located in the Hangar. Steel Subclass. VILLAINS * Lex Luthor: Located in the Council Room. Genus Subclass. * The Joker: Located in the Council Room. Maniac Subclass. * Cheetah: Located in the Council Room. Savage Subclass. * Bane: Located on the River Banks. Venomous Subclass. * Killer Frost: Located in the Lab. Subzero Subclass. * Poison Ivy: Located on the River Banks. Treehugger Subclass. * Catwoman: Located in the Gym. Feline Subclass. * Atrocitus: Located in the Bell Tower. Berserker Subclass. * Harley Quinn: Located in the Gym. Trickster Subclass. * Black Manta: Located in the Lab. Revenge Subclass. * Cheshire: Located in the Gym. Samurai Subclass. * Deathstroke: Located in the Council Room. Mercenary Subclass. * Circe: Located in the Bell Tower. Siren Subclass. * Solomon Grundy: Located on the River Banks. Graverobber Subclass. * Black Adam: Located in the Gym. Royal Subclass. * Lobo: Located in the Gym. Hellion Subclass. Category:Last Scribe of Krypton Category:Games